lie to me
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: Brick y Blossom habían roto y él no parecía superar aquello. Odiaba y envidiaba la facilidad con la que ella formaba una relación con otra persona, mientras que él seguía sufriendo por ella.


Song fic. One shot. Feliz cumpleaños, Fer. x2

ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD.

**Basado en**: "Lie to me", 5 seconds of Summer.

* * *

**I**

"YOU LOOK HAPPY"

–¿Cómo puedes decir que la superaste? Cada vez que escuchas su nombre tu patética y ladina sonrisa que tienes usualmente se borra, ¡una línea es la que toma su lugar!

Brick pasó una mano por sus ojos, sobando sus párpados con las yemas de sus dedos. La voz alterada de Butch, que estaba de pie frente al sofá, había resonado en sus oídos dejándole una molesta sensación. Al mirarlo nuevamente, lejos de responderle por lo que le dijo, hizo un comentario referido a _cómo _lo dijo.

–¿Sigues frecuentando esas convenciones literarias, Butch?

–¿Crees que ese es el maldito punto ahora, Brick? No es posible que hayas estado contando los días y las horas desde que Blossom rompió contigo.

_"Cinco días y cuatro horas para ser exactos"_, pensó Brick.

–Simplemente cuento las horas porque me parece increíble lo rápido que superó lo nuestro –comentó Brick, luego suspiró.

–Bueno, eso significa que no era feliz con tu relación. Anda ya, ella pudo superarlo, ¿por qué tú no?

Brick no respondió, se acercó a la mesa de café para tomar su cajetilla de tabaco y sacar uno, así podría fumar para poder –intentar– relajarse un poco. Butch, quien no soportaba el humo del cigarrillo ni el tabaco, se acercó a la ventana. El mayor dio la primera calada al tabaco y exhaló el humo hacia arriba, dejando un aroma de tabaco y cereza en el ambiente, relamió sus labios y volvió a mirar a su hermano.

–Está saliendo con ese _modelo_, ¿verdad? Ese que se parece a Boomer, ¿cuál era su nombre?

–No te hagas, Brick, estoy seguro de que te sabes su nombre.

–Kendall Gildarts –pronunció con una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro–, sí, ese niño bonito.

–Son amigos –dijo Butch.

–Con derecho –añadió Brick.

–Amigos al fin y al cabo… –frunció el ceño–. ¡Y si se están acostando es problema de ella! ¡Es su vida! ¡Tú no tienes derecho a elegir cómo vive y disfruta su vida!

–¿Viniste hasta mi hogar solo para regañarme? –sonó sarcástico.

–De hecho, sí. Me parece que tu actitud es absolutamente patética. ¿No te da vergüenza?

–¿Por qué me tendría…?

–¡Porque ya terminaron! ¡Ella puede hacer lo que quiera! ¡Y tú también!

–Estuvimos juntos por cuatro años, Butch…

"…_ y nunca la vi sonreír como lo hizo con Kendall en el evento de la compañía de él, hace dos días"_, pensó.

–El primer paso para entrar en la superación, querido hermano, es dejar de darle _like_ a todas las fotos que publique en redes sociales… –dijo Butch.

–Boomer y tú me mandan capturas de pantalla cuando me descubren.

–Ah, pero también le añadimos un lindo mensaje, ¿no?

–¿Llamarme "patético" es un lindo mensaje?

–Es mejor que mentirte, ¿no? –Butch sacó su móvil para checar la hora–. Me tengo que ir, tengo que juntarme con mi _cita_ –guiñó un ojo.

–¿Cuál de todas tus citas?

Butch arreglaba el cuello de su camisa negra mientras sonreía coqueto. Miró a su hermano que seguía fumando, se encogió de hombros y se acercó hasta el perchero para tomar su largo abrigo negro.

–¿Chico o chica? –insistió Brick.

–Nos vemos en la fiesta de Acción de Gracias que va a dar nuestro hermanito modelo.

–No iré.

–Bueno, como quieras –tomó el pomo de la puerta–. De todos modos sé que irás. ¡Hasta mañana en la noche!

Cuando Butch salió del departamento de él, pudo sentir un poco más de libertad para darle unas caladas más largas a su tabaco, y relajarse como lo había estado haciendo los días anteriores. La ruptura le estaba resultando más difícil de lo que podía esperar, y tal parece que a su ex era todo lo contrario. No se hablaban, pero él le daba like a sus publicaciones, mientras que ella veía las fotos en tiempo real que compartía –puesto que Brick no era de los que publicaba fotos para alimentar el feed de sus seguidores.

Tomó su móvil que descansaba sobre la mesa de café y abrió la plataforma _instagram_, para su sorpresa y mala suerte, Blossom acababa de postear una foto con Kendall, quien de verdad tenía un enorme parecido con Boomer, salvo que el nuevo amigo de Blossom tenía la nariz un poco más grande y los ojos más pequeños.

Ambos salían sonriendo, abrazados, y la descripción ponía: "caminando por Nueva York antes de viajar de vuelta a Townsville :( ¿Será que puedo llevarte conmigo kendallgild?

–Tan feliz…

Iba a darle _like_, pero la publicación era reciente y, después de la conversación con su hermano, no quería ser llamado patético de nuevo, además, si sus hermanos lo hacían, era de esperarse que los seguidores también lo harían. Humillación nacional, era lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento.

Bloqueó la pantalla de su móvil y volvió a tomar el encendedor para encender su tabaco.

.

.

.

"I KNOW HE'S TAKING OFF YOUR DRESS"

Brick estaba reacio a ir a esa cena que se daría en la alcaldía de Townsville, en conjunto de grandes autoridades de la ciudad, así como gente que gozaba de fama. Entre ellos, las Powerpuff Girls eran las grandes invitadas, y los Rowdyruff Boys también, pero mientras que las chicas eran invitadas por su reconocimiento como heroínas, los chicos eran invitados por sus actividades en redes sociales, y porque Butch y Boomer se desempeñan como modelos; Brick, por su parte, estaba iniciando su carrera como académico en una universidad enseñando literatura.

No quería ir, y la verdad es que no iba a ir, se iba a hacer el enfermo, había practicado su voz "ronca" toda la mañana, ya sentía que le estaba funcionando, pero Boomer llegó a interrumpirlo a la hora del almuerzo y no tuvo salida.

Estaba vistiéndose, abotonando esa camisa de seda, pero dejó el primer botón suelto, no quería que le molestara en la garganta. Mira su reflejo en el espejo del baño de su habitación, echó su cabello hacia atrás, guardó una pequeña coleta con la que se lo amarraría estando en el recinto y sintiera algo de calor.

Salió del baño y asintió con la cabeza a su hermano, Boomer, quien le sonrió satisfecho y emocionado. Sin decir palabra alguna, ambos hermanos salieron del departamento, uno más feliz que el otro, uno más nervioso que el otro. Definitivamente iba a haber algún tipo de sorpresa esa noche.

.

.

.

–Bienvenidos –dijo el Alcalde a los tres hermanos–, los estábamos esperando.

–Buenas noches, señor Alcalde –saludó Brick estrechando su mano y sonriendo.

–Por favor, disfruten de la velada.

Ante la invitación, los tres hermanos hicieron ingreso, captando las miradas de alguno de los asistentes. Boomer, rápidamente, fue a saludar a un par de chicas que trabajaban con él en el nuevo proyecto de la marca de jeans para la que estaba haciendo publicidad.

Brick se mantuvo observando a los alrededores, mientras que Butch se mantenía a su lado y lo jalaba para que fueran por algo para beber. Terminó cediendo y ambos hicieron un extraño brindis de hermandad.

–Está atrás de ti –le comentó Butch antes de llevarse la copa a los labios.

–¿De quién hablas? –preguntó Brick luego de haber dado el primer sorbo.

–Tu ex –guiñó un ojo para molestarlo–. Está de la mano con el modelo.

Brick rodó los ojos, todos los nervios que había sentido se desvanecieron con esa última parte. Hace "quince días y veintitrés horas" habían roto, ella ahora estaba en una relación oficial con Kendall, por lo que el pensar verlos ahí, le causaba cierto dolor y molestia.

–Vale –le respondió a su hermano.

Dio un recorrido con la vista por el resto del lugar, notó que Buttercup estaba junto con Bubbles hablando con un par de chicos desconocidos para él. También vio que Princess estaba presumiéndole a todo el mundo su nueva relación con Mitch, y que a pesar de los años, la chica no había cambiado su arrogante actitud. Una delgada y menuda figura masculina hizo aparición, esos rasgos asiáticos le dio una pista clave a Brick de quién se trataba: Leo Jung.

–Jung acaba de llegar –le dijo a Butch, quien casi se ahoga con su trago–, ¿no irás a saludar?

–¿C-Có-Cómo me veo? –preguntó entre la tos que le había impedido hablar–. ¿Me veo guapo?

–Hermoso, como siempre –molestó el pelirrojo.

–Vale, iré a encontrarme con él –a diferencia de Brick, Butch tenía ya su cabello atado en un pequeño bollo, dando a notar su nuca–. Te veo después, hermanito.

Era conocimiento nacional la cercanía de esos dos, Jung era un modelo que se dio a conocer por una campaña contra la discriminación a la comunidad LGBT, y luego las grandes marcas lo querían para promocionarlas. Butch, por tanto, se interesó en colaborar con él.

Todos pensaban que ambos eran muy buenos amigos, pocos sabían que la cercanía de esos amigos era tanta que siempre que se juntaban terminaban en una habitación de hotel.

De pura curiosidad, siguió con su recorrido visual, y dio con Blossom, que también lo estaba mirando. A él, sí, a él, pero el contacto visual no duró más allá de dos segundos, porque luego la atención de la chica la obtuvo su novio, totalmente él.

Eso lo desanimó por completo.

.

.

.

–¿Has estado aquí toda la noche?

La voz de una ebria Buttercup interrumpió aquel momento de tranquilidad que estaba disfrutando, fumando aquel quinto tabaco y bebiendo su séptimo vaso de aquel brebaje caliente que estaba empezando a surtir efecto en él.

–Sí –le respondió.

El balcón de los _fumadores_ era el único que no estaba lleno, de hecho, era el único ahí. Decidió que sería su lugar durante toda la velada –hasta que fuese medianoche y tuviese la excusa perfecta para irse–, porque sentía que si seguía dentro, estaría pendiente de Blossom, y ya fue suficiente con el desprecio que recibió de su parte.

–Qué noche –suspiró la chica–, quiero vomitar.

–Estuviste bebiendo destilado, ¿no es así? Es tu favorito.

–No pude resistirlo –fingió lloriquear–. Es _vodka_, yo amo el vodka.

–Ajá.

–Tu hermano, Butch, ¿de verdad es tan amigo de Jung?

–Son novios, Buttercup, que no te engañe.

–¡No quería decirlo! –rio–. Oh, lo sospechaba… ¡Lo sospeché desde el segundo uno!

–¿Por qué?

–Intuición femenina –guiñó un ojo.

Estuvieron un rato hablando, le ofreció un tabaco y ella aceptó. De las tres, con Buttercup era con la que siempre podía hablar tranquilamente, es decir, con Blossom también lo hacía, pero con la morena era diferente… Una forma mucho más amistosa, sí.

Hasta que vieron que Kendall y Blossom estaban en los jardines del recinto, caminando de la mano y besándose. Buttercup hizo un quejido de disgusto, Brick desvió la mirada mientras le daba una calada a su tabaco.

–¿Qué se sintió ser el _cornudo_?

–¿Fui un cornudo? –preguntó Brick sin creer las palabras de la chica.

–No, pero casi.

–Ya.

–¿Qué sientes?

–Tristeza.

–Ya decía yo –palpó la espalda de Brick–, pero prometo que no va a durar para siempre.

–No estoy preocupado.

–Mhmm.

–En serio, estoy dolido, sí, pero no preocupado. Las cosas se están dando de esta forma, y es mi deber darme cuenta de mis errores y cambiarlos.

–Brick, cuando quieras hablar, recuerda que puedo escucharte.

–Gracias.

El celular de Buttercup interrumpió el ambiente entre ambos. La chica mete la mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón de tela negro y roda los ojos al ver el nombre, luego mira en dirección de su hermana.

–Hablando de Blossom… –suspiró y contestó–. ¿Qué?... –Brick miró hacia el cielo estrellado de esa noche de otoño–. ¿Ahora?... ¿No te vas a ir con Kendall?... Ay, Bloss, me la estoy pasando genial con Brick… –miró de reojo hacia su ex para notar que estaba con una expresión de molestia en su rostro–. Vale, vale, adiós.

–¿Te tienes que ir?

–Prometimos irnos juntas, y como el patán de Kendall no se quedará en la ciudad hoy, tenemos que irnos ahora. Razones que no entendí porque estoy ebria y no quiero entender nada –bufó–. Iré por Bubbles.

–Gracias por quedarte hablando conmigo un rato, creo que pediré un auto también para irme.

Buttercup le sonrió sinceramente, dio un par de pasos y lo abrazó, él, obviamente, correspondió aquel gesto, depositando un cálido y amistoso beso en la cabeza de la chica.

–Nos estamos hablando.

–¡Por supuesto! –exclamó Buttercup–. Hagamos planes cuando estemos sobrios.

–Trato hecho.

.

.

**III**

"BUT IF I ASK YOU IF YOU LOVE ME"

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que Blossom y él terminaron, pero el dolor no ha cambiado. Durante todo un mes estuvo saliendo con Buttercup, a tomar café, helado, patinar, incluso lo acompañó a una exposición académica sobre literatura griega. Su amistad había tomado tanta importancia que hasta en redes sociales lograban causar más sensación que Blossom y Kendall. Obviamente, siempre aclaraban que no eran novios, sino que mejores amigos.

Durante ese tiempo, hizo una interiorización consigo mismo, donde trató de buscar en sus recuerdos del pasado algo que haya desencadenado en la ruptura. No fue un novio celoso, tampoco posesivo, ¡mucho menos violento! Entonces no entendía lo que detonó en la ruptura.

"Fue aburrimiento", le sugirió Boomer una vez.

"No quería nada formal, y tú pensabas en matrimonio", le dijo Buttercup.

"Quiso probar nuevos aires", afirmó Butch.

Todo era posible, todo era malditamente posible, así que después del mes, decidió que ya no tendría por qué estar sufriendo innecesariamente por alguien que no vale absolutamente la pena. Su relación con Blossom había terminado, y si bien le estaba doliendo como nunca, tenía que empezar a dar pasos hacia adelante.

Sin embargo, sentía que algo le estaba faltando…

Para ese día de Nochebuena, recibió una invitación de Buttercup, todos los RRB estaban invitados a su cena, algo impensable en unos años atrás, pero debido a la unión que surgió entre ambos, los lazos surgieron.

Claro, el novio de Butch no estaba entre los asistentes, porque Buttercup todavía no podía manejar la noticia que, su amor inalcanzable, estaba en una relación con un hombre. Intentaba mantenerse fuerte, incluso indiferente, pero Brick sabía lo mucho que le gustaba Butch, durante ese mes que habían pasado juntos, ella le confesó cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos con su "amigo". De todas formas, Jung no asistirá a la fiesta debido a que tenía un compromiso con una marca reconocida, no porque no fuese invitado como tal.

Bubbles había quedado de ir a verlo, quería tomar el té mientras le pedía su opinión con uno de los escritos en los que ella estaba trabajando. Brick, como siempre había estado en contacto con ella, desde antes de su relación con Blossom, aceptaba y se alegraba al tenerla de visita. Como era usual, preparaba el té favorito de la chica, sabiendo que ella traería consigo esas exquisitas galletas de manzana.

En tanto aguardaba por la llegada de la chica, ingresó a instagram, luego de recorrer el incio por un par de minutos, le llega una notificación en twitter, luego otra, y otra, y otra, llegando a ser molesto, tal y como pasaba cuando se volvía tendencia. Curioso, tocó una de las notificaciones, resultando ser una chica que lo mencionó en una cuenta que parecía publicar noticias con respecto al mundo del espectáculo.

"Blossom, de las PPG, terminó su corta relación con el modelo Kendall Gildarts".

Ignoró todos los tweets al respecto, los que le tiraban odio y los que parecían querer invitarlo a retomar su relación con ella, y fue a checar la cuenta de instagram: efectivamente, Blossom había borrado todas las fotos que había subido de ella y Kendall. De esa misma manera, se dio cuenta de que Blossom seguía manteniendo las fotos que subió cuando ambos líderes de banda estuvieron juntos.

"¿Por qué será que las mantienes, Bloss?", pensó Brick, sin poder evitar sentir esa sensación punzante y desagradable en el pecho.

El timbre lo sacó de su cuestionamiento, por lo que bloqueó la pantalla y se apresuró en abrirle a Bubbles.

.

.

.

Detestaba la idea de volver a ver a Blossom, no quería, de verdad que no quería, pero le había prometido a Buttercup que asistiría, de hecho, la promesa en realidad es que le haría compañía para evitar pasar algún tipo de humillación frente a Butch, algo que podría considerar totalmente innecesario, pero así es cómo estaba la situación actualmente.

Y ahí estaba, sentado junto a Buttercup, frente a Bubbles, cenando en silencio, tratando de pasar desapercibido en todo momento, no quería que su ex lo mirase, de verdad no sería capaz de manejar saberse notado por ella. Sí, ha pasado tiempo, sí, ya debería empezar a superarlo, ¡pero es muy difícil! ¿Acaso nadie era capaz de darse cuenta de ello? Obviamente no, es más fácil estar hablando desde afuera, ignorando y evitando ponerse en el lugar del otro.

Dejarse llevar por las emociones y sensaciones, esa Nochebuena se embriagó como si se tratase del primer día del año. Luego de cenar. se sirvió un cóctel y el destilado era el principal protagonista de la noche, junto a Buttercup, vaciaron una botella y media, como su cuerpo no era igual que el resto de los mortales, podían soportar grandes cantidades de alcohol sin alterar su salud –bueno, no tanto–, mas el embriagarse estaba casi asegurado.

–Tu hermana –le dijo a Buttercup–, Bubbles, fue la que me convenció de venir.

–Ella también me lo dijo –comentó la chica como si se estuviera quejando–, y me dijo que estabas muy desanimado con la idea de venir, todo por Blossom.

–Vine por ti –suspiró–, y porque Bubbles me convenció de que yo no era para nada una molestia.

–Es que no lo eres.

–Para ti, porque soy tu amigo.

–Brick…

–Para Blossom sí soy una molestia.

–¡Que se vaya a la mierda! ¡No puedes limitar tu vida solo por Blossom!

"–La presencia o ausencia de mi hermana no puede decidir por ti, ¿me entiendes? Tú tienes tu propia vida, no dejes de vivirla solo porque existe la posibilidad de que "molestes" a Blossom. Ella ya no forma parte de tu vida", recordó las palabras de Bubbles.

–Lo sé –le dijo a Buttercup.

–Y si lo sabes ¿por qué mierda sigues haciéndolo? –suspiró–. Voy al baño, ya vengo.

Entre el resto de los invitados, pudo distinguir que Blossom estaba hablando tranquilamente con Boomer y Bubbles, sonreía y parecía bastante interesada en el tema de conversación. Suspiró pesadamente, palpó el bolsillo de su pantalón para confirmar si ahí tenía sus cigarrillos y salió por el balcón –que estaba lleno de ramitas de muérdago– para poder embriagarse con ese frío aire de invierno.

La víspera de Navidad estaba siendo fría, pero todavía no caía ni un solo copo de nieve, de hecho, todavía no se cubría el cielo por completo. Encendió un cigarrillo y se apoyó en el barandal, rascó su cuello y de a poco empezó a sentir que el mareo producido por el alcohol estaba aumentando cada vez más.

–Quizás mañana no sea capaz de levantarme de la cama –comentó para sí.

Escuchó que alguien más salía al balcón, pensó que debía ser Buttercup, por lo que llevó la boquilla de su cigarro a la boca y sacó su cajetilla, luego la extendió hacia su izquierda, donde se suponía que estaría la chica.

–El papelillo es de vainilla. Se siente como fumar helado –bromeó.

–Yo no fumo –dijo Blossom haciendo que Brick se sobresaltara.

Se giró hacia ella, que estaba con una chaqueta blanca, cruzada de brazos y con una expresión que iba entre la seriedad y la molestia. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Brick la miró con enojo, de verdad estaba muy enojado ahora mismo. Desvió la mirada hacia la ciudad que se iba apagando conforme pasaban los minutos.

–¿Por qué me ignoras? –volvió a hablarle la chica.

–Porque no quiero hablar contigo, es simple.

–¿Es porque terminamos?

–Sí, necesito mi propio tiempo para hacerme la idea de que debo seguir conviviendo contigo, pero no de la misma forma de antes.

–Por un momento pensé que podríamos ser un poco más maduros y tener una sana convivencia.

–Un poco más maduros… –suspiró–. No sé si pueda hacerlo.

–¿Por qué?

–Buena pregunta, no sé la respuesta.

–Sigues molesto porque terminé contigo –afirmó.

–Sí, eso fue lo que te confirmé. Estoy molesto, sigo sin entender por qué fue tan fácil para ti botar a la basura todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, que te recuerdo no fue poco.

–¿No recuerdas lo que te dije? –y esa pregunta fue lo que desató la ira y tristeza que albergaba Brick dentro de sí.

–¡Sí lo recuerdo! ¡He recordado tu "creo que debemos tomar caminos separados" durante todo este puto tiempo! ¡Pero eso fue todo lo que me dijiste!

Blossom no decía nada, pero su expresión desafiante se iba suavizando. Brick, en tanto, trataba de no alterarse demasiado, no buscaba pelear, menos en Nochebuena. Su rabia se estaba yendo, de hecho, se estaba transformando en tristeza, todo era pura tristeza.

–¿Por qué fue que quisiste romper conmigo? –preguntó Brick, su voz se quebró y Blossom abrió los ojos de la sorpresa que le provocó ver ese lado débil del chico–. ¿En qué fue lo que fallé? ¿Tan mal novio fui?

–No tuviste culpa de nada, Brick –respondió ella, algo asustada, es que nunca había visto ese lado de Brick–. Simplemente, yo me aburrí.

–Pero por qué.

–Sentí que me estaba perdiendo, que me faltaba algo por conocer, ¿entiendes?

–¿No me amabas?

–Claro que sí, pero...

–Pero tus ganas de conocer fueron más grandes, ¿no? –interrumpió.

–No lo lograrías entender.

–¡Lo habría hecho si hubieras sido clara desde un principio!

–¿No lo fui?

–Por supuesto que no –bufó–. Pero como sea, esto ya pasó, lo nuestro ya pasó.

Guardaron silencio. Para Blossom, esos segundos fueron demasiado incómodos; para Brick, eran segundos perdidos. Él suspiró, volvió a encender su cigarrillo para terminar de fumarlo.

–Todo este tiempo –volvió a hablarle a la chica– he sentido que algo me falta. Algo para sellar para siempre lo que alguna vez nosotros dos tuvimos.

–¿Algo como qué?

–¿Podría ser que, en esta Navidad, puedas decirme que me amas? Por última vez, para despedirnos de esta década como corresponde. La empezamos juntos, me gustaría terminarla con un "te amo" de tu parte.

–¿No pasaremos Año Nuevo en el mismo recinto?

–Le diré a Buttercup que nos vayamos a Nueva York.

–Vas a iniciar la década con mi hermana –dijo con un atisbo de disgusto.

–¿Simplemente ignorarás mi última petición? }

Pero Blossom bajó la cabeza y apretó los labios. Brick no apartó la mirada de la chica, que parecía estar debatiendo entre lo que debía hacer en ese momento; él alcanzó a darle las últimas dos caladas a su cigarrillo cuando empezaron a caer los primeros copos de nieve. Sacó su celular del bolsillo, ya habían pasado la medianoche hace cuarenta minutos, ante eso, suspiró y habló:

–Adiós, yo ya me voy.

Empezó a dar pasos hacia la ventana, ella no se movía ni un poco, la abrió y cuando entró, antes de cerrar la ventana, pudo escuchar que Blossom, que seguía con el rostro hacia el paisaje citadino, pronunció:

–Te…

Nada más que eso, no quería aguantar más mentiras. No iba a aguantar otra mentira. Eso se lo dijo solo porque se lo pidió, no porque de verdad lo sintiera. Qué dolor más grande, ¿cómo se le había pasado por la cabeza aquella estupidez? Sabía que no lo amaba, y que al pedirle que se lo dijera, solo le estaría mintiendo, y él no quería conformarse con una mentira.

Se despidió de todos, Buttercup estaba extrañada, porque había pensado que pasarían más rato juntos, pero al notar su expresión notaba que él no estaba pasando por un buen momento. Brick, mientras esperaba su auto, se permitió llorar. Tuvo un recuerdo de cómo pasaron la primera navidad juntos, las galletas que hicieron juntos, los regalos que intercambiaron, luego con el pasar de las otras navidades, tomaban cierta madurez, pero crecían los gestos y demostraciones de amor entre ambos. Mas esta navidad, esta Nochebuena, todo el sueño que había tenido con ella, se fue a la mismísima mierda.

–Qué horrible es esta navidad –fue lo último que dijo antes de subirse a su transporte, secar sus lágrimas y jurarse a sí mismo que, en su próxima relación…

"... qué patético soy al pensar en una próxima relación cuando todavía no te supero".

**FIN**


End file.
